Onestar's redemption
by ChiisaiNeko2012
Summary: This story parallels in part my other story (Crowfeather's return). It's about how Onestar experienced Crowfeather's decision and the events that follow (not to give away too much). It's also about how Onestar's decisions have influenced him as Clan leader. Gosh, I've changed this summary three times and it still sucks. Please read and review.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter. But I do own this story.**

This story in part parallels my other story (Crowfeather's return). It's about how Onestar experienced Crowfeather's decision and the events that follow (I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but not to give away too much). It's also about how Onestar's decisions have influenced him. I hope you enjoy it.

Please review!

* * *

A trek of cats was making its way through barren land. Some were almost too old to walk, some were tiny kits who couldn't yet walk and had to be carried. A black-and-white tom with a long tail led the cats over a Thunderpath. A tortoiseshell she-cat carried a small bundle of fur in her jar. She and her kit were closely followed by an orange-pelted tom. They were crossing the Thunderpath and were about to reach the other side, when a monster roared along. It missed the cats my half a tail-length. A young brown tabby tom dashed towards to she-cat and the flame-colored tom, glad that they had made it.

"You would have died for us, Fireheart. I will never forget this.", Onewhisker mewed.

"I would do it again anytime.", the flame-colored tom answered.

xxx

"Firestar, will you lead us on the journey?" A very old black-and-white tom with a long tail asked the flame-colored tom. He leaned on Onewhisker, who looked expectantly at the orange tom. Firestar had been leader of ThunderClan for many moons during which the Clans had lived in a time of peace and welfare. Now twolegs swarmed the forest and tore up the ground. All the cats were starving, many had already died.

"If that is your wish, Tallstar, I will lead WindClan along with you."

The cats of all the four Clan traveled along a snowy mountain range. Tallstar was so weak from the ordeal that Onewhisker had to help his Clan leader with every step he took. Firestar had helped them, not only WindClan, but all the Clan, on their journey to find a new home. Onewhisker hoped they would get there soon; his leader couldn't travel much further. They had stayed with the tribe cats for a few days and managed to recover a little before they had to continue their journey. Firestar had come to the brown tabby's side.

"Onewhisker, how is Tallstar doing? We could rest a little and send out hunting parties."

"Thank you, Firestar. We can manage. The faster we can get out of the cold weather the better. Not only for Tallstar."

Firestar nodded.

Onewhisker and Firestar had been friends since they were young warriors. Despite being from different Clans, they had stayed close to each other throughout the seasons. Even when Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, they had remained friends. The brown tabby considered the flame-colored tom one of his closest friends; almost as close as a Clanmate. He remembered how happy he was for his friend when Firestar's two daughters were born. Now Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw were apprentices, and Onewhisker came to like both of them. Firestar's kin was close to his heart, even though he never told anyone; not even Firestar.

xxx

The brown tabby was walking along a stream. He had been to the Moonpool with Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat. Just before Tallstar died, he made Onewhisker his deputy. Now he was Onestar, leader of WindClan. During the naming ceremony in StarClan, his warrior ancestors had made it clear to him that he could no longer be friends with Firestar. The balance between the four Clans would be destroyed if two Clans became permanent allies. This realization felt like loosing one of the nine lives he had just received. How would his life be without Firestar's friendship?

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Enjoy the next Chapter! There is a laps between the prolog and the first Chapter. This is set after Last Hope. Please review.

It was kinda difficult to come up with a decent WindClan hierarchy. I hope you like it.

* * *

Onestar had been Clan leader for many moons. He had ended his friendship with the ThunderClan leader just after he had become Clan leader. It had broken his heart, but he had tried hard not to show it. His deputy Ashfoot, a gray she-cat, had disproved of his somewhat cruel behavior towards ThunderClan. Moons ago, he had attacked their camp in the middle of the night. That had been shortly after ThunderClan had rescued a couple stray WindClan kits, but Firestar had broken the warrior code by taking strange cats into his Clan. Then there was the issue with Crowfeather and Leafpool that had caused problems for endless moons. Leafpool was one of Firestar's daughters and Crowfeather one of Onestar's warriors. The two young cats had fallen in love and had run away together and then Leafpool had had Crowfeather's kits. Although at first no cat knew the kits were theirs. When the truth came out, there was a lot of tension within WindClan; some cats wanted to exile Crowfeather for breaking the warrior code by taking a mate from a different Clan, some said he was still loyal to WindClan and should stay. It was Onestar's first big challenge as a Clan leader to unite his clan and make it strong again. He had decided to let Crowfeather stay in the Clan. Onestar truly valued the dark gray tom, he was a fiercely brave warrior and a great hunter. But at times Onestar wondered whether Crowfeather was happy in the Clan. He had taken a new mate and they had kits, but Onestar thought the dark tom missed Leafpool.

xxx

It had been a quarter moon, since the four Clans had fought together against the DarkForest cats. Firestar had united them once again and led the battle himself. Apparently, the flame-colored tom was chosen by StarClan to lead the Clans. Onestar had bristled at the thought of following another Clan leader. He was a leader himself, not a warrior who took orders. The brown tabby had agreed to unite with Firestar's forces for the good of WindClan. When the orange tom lost his last life in the battle, cats from all Clans mourned him and called him a hero. Firestar had killed Tigerstar, the leader of the DarkForest cats. Tigerstar had been a vicious cat both when he was alive and dead. Killing his spirit was an important achievement, Onestar knew this. But he couldn't acknowledge Firestar's role in it. He wouldn't be his hero. WindClan had lost warriors in the battle; these cats would be the heroes of WindClan.

Onestar looked over his Clan and saw his deputy enter the camp. Ashfoot had led a search party to look for two of his missing warriors. Nightcloud and Breezepelt had vanished after the battle. At first, he thought they were killed, but then scents were found that indicated that the two cats had left the territory. Onestar wanted to know where they were. The Clan had lost too many warriors, they couldn't afford loosing more.

"Ashfoot, what did you find out?"

"I am afraid not much, Onestar. We followed their scent trail to the horseplace. The trail went beyond it and we followed it as far as we could without crossing into RiverClan territory. Nightcloud and Breezepelt seem to have gone towards the mountains."

"So they are lost to the Clan. Did you find any indications that they were injured or taken against their will?"

"No, there was no scent of blood. Although the rain might have washed it off. From what we can tell, they have left on their own free will."

Onestar let his head hang, his Clan was weakened already even without two experienced warriors gone. Swallowtail had come out of the nursery with her two kits.

"Is there no hope for Nightcloud and Breezepelt?", the dark gray queen asked.

"Maybe Crowfeather should search for them, Nightcloud is his mate.", Whitetail put in. "Where is Crowfeather anyway? Has anyone seen him today?"

"He is out hunting." Ashfoot answered the white she-cat's question.

"It's not Crowfeather's fault that Nightcloud left.", Onestar remarked. "It looks like it was Nightcloud's and Breezepelt's decision to abandon their Clan."

Several cats murmured. Clearly they believed that Crowfeather should do something.

xxx

Crowfeather returned to camp just before sunset carrying a rabbit. The black tom dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile and went to the warrior's den. Onestar called to him and indicated to the dark gray tom that he wanted a word. Crowfeather went to his leader's den. Ashfoot was there, too.

"Crowfeather, the search party didn't find any signs of Nightcloud or Breezepelt. Do you have any idea where they could be? You were outside all day. What were you doing strolling through the territory?" Onestar addressed his warrior directly.

"I am sorry I don't know where Nightcloud is. And I have been out hunting."

"All day?", the brown tabby questioned.

"Yes, all day. Are you questioning my loyalty, Onestar?"

"No, of course not. I was wondering whether you wanted to go look for your mate, try to bring her back." Onestar looked Crowfeather in the eye, but the dark gray tom showed no emotions.

"If they left on purpose what's the point in trying to bring them back. They clearly don't want to live in WindClan any longer." Crowfeather's mew was flat.

"Don't you miss them?" Ashfoot asked his son.

"We haven't been very close lately. I don't know if I miss them."

"Do you miss Leafpool?" Onestar's question made Crowfeather's fur stand on edge.

"She is a ThunderClan cat. I am loyal to WindClan." He answered.

_That's not really an answer_, Onestar thought, but he dismissed his warrior anyway. Ashfoot stayed behind to talk to her leader.

"Do you blame him for what happened to Nightcloud and Breezepelt, Onestar?"

"I don't know. They are his mate and kit, something must have happened to drive them out. Crowfeather always behaved differently when Leafpool was around. Maybe Nightcloud was jealous. And then we all learned about his other kits…" Onestar's mew trailed off.

"He is a loyal cat; he would die for WindClan."

"I know, Ashfoot."

xxx

Half a moon had passed. Swallowtail would let her kits play outside the nursery more often. She said that Grasskit and Gorsekit would have to stay inside long enough when the cold season would get here. Onestar had made Gorsetail's kits apprentices, they were still a bit young, but they had to train new warriors to keep the Clan strong. Wetpaw and Whitepaw were out hunting with their mentors. After all, Clan life had to go on normally again; his Clanmates had gotten used to the loss of Nightcloud and Breezepelt. Crowfeather had not searched for his mate and son, perhaps it meant he didn't miss them. Onestar didn't question the tom about the two missing cats again. The dark gray tom seemed somewhat absentminded and Onestar didn't want to stir in any wounds. Ashfoot wanted to assign Crowfeather for the dawn patrol, but the dark gray tom had already left the camp when she woke up. The sun was setting now and Crowfeather hadn't returned.

"He's not back yet. Should we send a patrol?", his deputy asked Onestar. Her mew betrayed her worry for her son.

"No, perhaps he will come later. Maybe he went to look for Nightcloud.", Onestar replied. "Something seemed to have troubled him lately. Perhaps he had decided that he missed Nightcloud after all."

"I doubt this.", Ashfoot mewed brisk.

xxx

A moon had passed and Crowfeather did not come back. Ashfoot had become hysterical at times that Onestar wouldn't search for her son.

"What if something happened to him? Maybe there is something out there that steals cats?"

"Ashfoot, there is nothing out there on our territory. There is no blood, no cats were harmed. I am telling you, Crowfeather is out looking for Nightcloud."

"You are wrong. If Crowfeather wanted Nightcloud to come back, he would have gone looking for her earlier. And the weather is getting bad. What if something happens to him?"

"He is a warrior. He can look after himself.", Onestar mewed and went to his den. He didn't understand why Crowfeather vanished. Ashfoot had been certain her son didn't go to search for his mate. But where was he? Loosing the black tom had hurt Onestar. Crowfeather was a fierce warrior, very loyal and a terrific hunter. The brown tabby had thought of making him deputy if something were to happen to Ashfoot. His loss was particularly bad for Onestar. Crowfeather's scent had become stale in the territory. Onestar had tracked down the lost warrior's trail across WindClan. Most of the scent markers were next to the stream that marked the border with ThunderClan, but it was not clear in which direction he had vanished to.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to marylth for favoring the story.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

Leaf-bare has come and gone. WindClan meet Crowfeather at the Gathering.

* * *

The cold season had come early this year. Cold winds and rain swept across the moor. The first snow had come very early, too. Kestrelflight, their medicine cat, was busy tending to all the cats with fevers and colds. Onestar had thanked StarClan that so far there was no case of whitecough or greencough. They couldn't afford to loose any more cats. Heathertail had announced that she expected kits a moon ago, she would need to move to the nursery soon. Her mate Whiskernose was very happy to hear the news. The two brown cats had been mates for a short time and Onestar was a bit surprised that Heathertail was expecting kits. Grasskit and Gorsekit, Swallowtail's mischievous kits, had grown fast, they would soon be old enough to be apprenticed. Onestar had been thinking about making them apprentices now. Whitepaw had died a few days ago when an old badger den collapsed on her. Her brother Wetpaw was the only apprentice the Clan had. He would appreciate a little company.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here for a Clan meeting." Onestar's voice rang over the camp. Swallowtail had come out of the nursery, her kits well-groomed. Onestar had told the dark gray queen that her kits' naming ceremony would be at sunhigh. Leaftail was waiting for his kits to give them a quick lick between the ears. The dark tabby tom had always been proud of his kits and had spent a lot of time playing with them. More cats gathered around the boulder on which Onestar stood.

"It is my pleasure to give two young cats their apprentice names today. Grasskit come forward." A pale gray she-cat tentatively stepped forward. "From this day on, you will be known as Grasspaw. Boulderfur, you will be her mentor." A large pale gray tom stepped forward and touched nosed with the young apprentice.

"Goreskit." A black-and-white tom moved forward. "You will be known as Gorespaw and Harespring will be your mentor." A brown-and-white tom stepped out of the crowd and touched noses with Gorespaw.

xxx

A though and cold leaf-bare would soon come to its end. The Clan had suffered greatly in the long cold that had brought a lot of snow. It had been hard to find enough prey for the Clan. The cats had gone hungry for moons and their fur hung loosely on their shoulders. Heathertail had had her kits, two toms and a she-kit, but one of the toms had starved. Wetpaw had died of greencough. The apprentice was the only cat to have fallen ill, but Kestrelflight couldn't help the young tom.

Now it was warmer again and the nights weren't freezing anymore. Heathertail's kits were playing outside the nursery today, closely watched by their mother.

"ThunderClan attack." Swiftkit yowled and flung herself at her brother. The brown tabby kit jumped on a light brown tom and held him down.

"Don't play too rough, Swiftkit. Give your brother a chance to fight." Their mother mewed gently.

"Yes, get off me." Rabbitkit pushed to his paws and sent his sister flying into the last bits of snow.

Onestar had been watching the kits when Ashfoot approached him.

"Have you named the cats that come to the Gathering tonight?"

"Yes, I have told them. Gorsepaw and Harespring will come, and Sedgewhisker, Furzepelt, Whitetail, Leaftail, Sunstrike and Emberfoot."

xxx

New-leaf had come. Prey was more plentiful already, even though the snow had just melted. Onestar felt light-hearted as he led his Clan to the island for the Gathering. At the last Gathering both Bramblestar and Mistystar had announced new kits in their Clans. WindClan looked weak with its two apprentices and only Heathertail's kits. But since two sunrises ago WindClan had more kits: Sunstrike had kittened three kits. The young tortoiseshell queen hadn't known that she expected kits until half a moon before her kitting. Her kits were weak when they were born, but Kestrelflight had worked wonders and the two toms and one she-kit were strong and healthy now. Heathertail had convinced Sunstrike to watch her kits, so that she could come to the Gathering. Being confined to the nursery for moons had left her restless.

The Gathering was uneventful. And soon later the cats were making their way home. Ashfoot was arguing with Weaselfur and Owlwhisker. Onestar let himself fall back to walk with his warriors.

"I cannot believe you just let him leave.", Weaselfur growled at the deputy.

"We don't know what happened. And besides, there is a truce.", Ashfoot replied.

"What is going on?", Onestar asked.

"Crowfeather, that filthy fleabag, had gone to ThunderClan.", Owlwhisker mewed.

"What?" Onestar couldn't believe his ears.

"He stank of ThunderClan. He must have lived with them for moons.", Weaselfur added.

xxx

Onestar didn't sleep well. His mind swirled around Crowfeather. Ashfoot had confirmed what Weaselfur and Owlwhisker had said: Crowfeather lived with ThunderClan. His deputy was right when she told him that Crowfeather didn't leave to search for Nightcloud. Why had he gone to live with their enemies? Surely, it couldn't be about Leafpool, could it? Onestar woke up early the next day and decided to go to ThunderClan and talk to Crowfeather. He had to know why he had abandoned his birth Clan. The brown tabby left the camp and walked towards the stream that was the border with ThunderClan. He spotted a patrol that Toadstep, a black-and-white tom, led and called to them.

"Greetings, Onestar. Is there a problem?", the ThunderClan cat asked.

"I want to talk to Crowfeather. Please take me to your camp."

The ThunderClan cats looked at each other; Onestar recognized Millie the former kittypet and Bumblestripe, a young pale gray tom.

"Okay, follow us.", Toadstep mewed.

Onestar entered the ThunderClan camp which lay well hidden behind a barrier of brambles. Toadstep led him to Bramblestar's den.

"Onestar, why are you here?", Bramblestar greeted him.

"I want to talk to Crowfeather."

Understanding flickered in the ThunderClan leader's eyes. "He never said that he was unhappy in WindClan and wanted to leave, didn't he?", the dark tabby tom mewed. "I was surprised when he came to our camp."

"He was unhappy?", Onestar echoed.

"Yes, that's what he said. I didn't believe him at first, but no WindClan cat ever mentioned him being missing before now."

"We thought he went on a search mission.", Onestar mewed absentminded. He hadn't realized how miserable Crowfeather felt and never really tried to find out where he went.

"Let's go down to the hollow and find him." Bramblestar led his visitor down the slope from his den.

Onestar glanced across the hollow and saw several kits playing with a black cat. With a jolt of surprise he recognized Crowfeather. Two golden tabby kits and a small ginger kit were climbing up his pelt, yowling loudly. A small gray tabby kit pounced on Crowfeather's tail. The black tom led himself fall on his side and the kits tumbled over him. Suddenly, Crowfeather tensed and stood up; he must have sensed Onestar. Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat, was walking towards the kits and they ran around him. Onestar didn't know that the prickly and quick-tempered medicine cat was so popular with his Clan's kits. Suddenly the kits dashed off to an old honeysuckle bush.

Crowfeather walked towards him and Bramblestar. "Onestar wants to talk to you.", Bramblestar explained. Onestar looked at the black tom with sad eyes.

"I have never seen you play with kits before, not even with Breezepelt." The brown tabby's mew couldn't hide his curiosity. "Are any of them yours?"

"The two smaller ones are mine and Leafpool's.", Crowfeather mewed after a while.

So he did miss Leafpool and went to be with her. Onestar couldn't believe his ears.

"Crowfeather, Crowfeather." The small ginger kit was running back from the honeysuckle bush shouting excitedly. She clumsily halted in front of them and looked up. "Crowfeather, Sandstorm told us that a long time ago she and Firestar went on a long journey, and they met a Clan of cats called SkyClan who could jump really high, as high as birds can fly, did you know?"

"Yes, your father knew.", Bramblestar answered. "But, you are going to miss the end of the story. You better get back." Amusement shone in the dark tabby's amber eyes. The kit nodded and pelted back.

"She is a lively kit.", Onestar commented watching her race back to the honeysuckle bush. Onestar assumed it was the elder's den. "I wanted to ask you to come back to WindClan, but I can see where your heart lies. I wish you well, Crowfeather. You are a great warrior. May StarClan light your path." The WindClan leader bowed his head to the two toms and turned around to leave. Sadness filled his heart.

"I'll accompany you back to the border.", Bramblestar called after him.

The two Clan leaders walked through the forest together. They had almost reached the stream.

"Crowfeather never played with kits before, it that what you said.", Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, he was never interested in kits. How long has he been in ThunderClan?"

"Since before last leaf-fall. He is a great warrior. I plan to give him his first apprentice soon. The Clan has plenty of kits."

"He and Leafpool are mates. Does he show affection for her?"

Bramblestar knew why the brown tabby would ask this question. When Crowfeather and Nightcloud were mates, he never showed much affection for her.

"Crowfeather has changed a lot. He cares for Leafpool and their kits. He is in the nursery half the time sharing tongues with Leafpool and playing with his kits. The kits are adorable and they love him."

"The little ginger kit is his, isn't she? She looks like she is a pawful.", the brown tabby mewed with twitching whiskers.

"Yes, Firekit is. She always invents new games and gets into trouble with the other queens. The elders love her, Sandstorm in particular."

"And his other kit? He said he had two." Onestar wanted to know more about Crowfeather's new life. Maybe then he could accept that he had left WindClan.

"Featherkit, a gray tabby. He looks like Jayfeather, except that he's not blind. Featherkit is so different than his sister. They remind me of Squirrelflight and Leafpool: one agile and one quiet kit."

Onestar walked along quietly now. Had he underestimated Crowfeather's heart so much? He would never have guessed how much the black tom had loved Leafpool.

Bramblestar had taken him to the stream and then said goodbye. Onestar walked absentminded back to his camp and was greeted by a worried Ashfoot.

"I was worried, Onestar. When I woke up today you had left. Did something happen? Did StarClan send you a message?"

"I went to ThunderClan. I wanted to talk to Crowfeather." The Clan leader hadn't fully comprehended what he had witnessed earlier today.

"Is he all right? Does he want to come back?"

"No. He is happy in ThunderClan. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before. He and Leafpool have kits."

"Kits? You mean they have kits again?", Ashfoot asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, two kits. I saw him play with them."

Ashfoot stared at her leader.

"Yes, Ashfoot. He played with the kits. As I said, he is happy in ThunderClan. That is all that matters to me now."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Sorry, I was busy and didn't have time to get this chappy out earlier.

Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this story; and thank you Cap'n Jade Sparrow for favoring my stories.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

Onestar had only told Ashfoot about Crowfeather's new kits. He thought it would be better if his Clanmates didn't know everything about why Crowfeather had abandoned them. Green-leaf had come and the Clan was well fed again. Onestar was contempt with his life. He still missed Crowfeather, but he had come to accept that the black tom was happy in ThunderClan. He had talked to him at the last Gathering.

WindClan was strong again and growing; Gorsepaw's and Grasspaw's apprenticeship went well. The two young cats were turning into fine hunters and skillful warriors. Heathertail's kits were almost old enough to start their training and Sunstrike's kits, that had been so weak when they were born, were growing fast.

Onestar had sent out extra patrols to cover their territory. A few days ago, Leaftail's patrol had reported strange cats at the edge of the moors. Onestar wanted to keep a close eye on the situation. He had sent out Weaselfur to investigate the intruding cats.

Grasspaw was running into the camp and called out for her Clan leader. The pale gray she-cat and her mentor had been on Weaselfur's patrols.

"What is going on, Grasspaw?"

"We found the intruding cats. Weaselfur is bringing them back to camp. He sent me ahead to tell you.", the apprentice answered.

"Why didn't he chase them off?", Onestar wondered.

At this moment Weaselfur's patrol entered the camp. They escorted two black cats into the camp. Onestar gasped. It was Nightcloud and Breezepelt.

"Onestar, we found these two on our territory. They wanted to talk to you.", the ginger tom mewed.

"Thank you for bringing them to camp, Weaselfur." Onestar turned his attention to the newcomers. "Nightcloud, Breezepelt, why have you come back?"

"It has been four seasons that we left. It was time to return.", the black she-cat mewed.

"That is no answer, Nightcloud. You abandoned your Clan and now you come back?"

"We didn't abandon our Clan.", Breezepelt put in.

"You vanished when the Clan needed you the most. That qualifies as abandoning.", the brown tabby interrupted.

"We didn't leave because we wanted to. Crowfeather forced us out.", Nightcloud said.

"What are you talking about? How did Crowfeather force you to leave the Clan?"

"He abandoned me. He didn't want to be mates with me anymore. I believed if I left him, he would come back to me."

"You're not making sense, Nightcloud. It is Crowfeather's choice who he takes as his mate.", Onestar mewed.

"Where is Crowfeather? Did he not come to welcome me home?", the black she-cat asked.

"He is not here." Ashfoot had answered this time. Weaselfur and Harespring were whispering to each others. Onestar shot them an angry look.

"Is he dead? Did the filthy ThunderClan cats kill him?", Nightcloud mewed. Breezepelt had drawn his lips back.

"He is not in WindClan anymore."

"He is a traitor?", Breezepelt asked disgustedly.

"Like father, like son.", Harespring said.

"I am not a traitor.", the black tom replied.

"Silence." Onestar's mew rang across the assembled cats. "Why have you come back?"

"We are part of the Clan.", Nightcloud answered, sounding surprised.

"We mean, you want to be part of WindClan again?"

"Yes, this is what I meant."

"You may stay.", Onestar began. Shocked murmurs erupted around the brown tabby. "But I expect you to be loyal to the warrior code from now on."

The two black cats bowed their heads to their Clan leader and vowed to follow the warrior code.

xxx

Two moons had passed since Nightcloud and Breezepelt had come back to the Clan. Onestar had apprenticed Heathertail's kits. Swiftpaw and Rabbitpaw had been jiggled with excitement before their naming ceremony. Onestar had given Swiftpaw to Whitetail, the brown tabby apprentice was a sensitive kit and the white warrior was an experienced mentor. Her brother was a bit more aggressive, Leaftail mentored him; the dark tabby tom was an experience warrior and Onestar was convinced he would train Rabbitpaw well.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. Onestar had decided to take Nightcloud and Breezepelt to the Gathering. They both had served the Clan well since they had returned and the Clan leader thought they deserved to go. The other Clans had already been here when the WindClan cats reached the island. Onestar went straight to the Great Oak, he met Mistystar on the way and mewed a greeting to the RiverClan leader. When the two cats reached the Great Oak, Bramblestar and his deputy Squirrelflight were talking together. The ginger she-cat was shouting at the Great Oak. Onestar looked up and saw a small ginger cat sitting on one of the branches. His whiskers twitched: It was Firekit.

"The lively kit has become an apprentice. Who's her mentor?", he asked.

"I am.", Squirrelflight mewed flat.

"You know. We are supposed to listen to our mentors.", a small gray tabby tom mewed.

"I know, but the view is amazing, Featherpaw." The ginger cat started to climb down the tree.

"I guess you have to become Clan leader if you want to see it again." The gray tabby nudged the ginger cat's shoulder after she was back on the ground.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Firepaw?", Squirrelflight rounded on her apprentice. "You were holding up the whole Gathering."

"But I couldn't come down right away. I had to take a good look around first. You told me to.", the ginger apprentice defended herself.

"When did I tell you to disobey my orders?", Squirrelflight went on.

"You said, a good warrior takes all the chances she can get to gather information on the terrain that might give her an advantage during a battle or while hunting."

Squirrelflight sighed. Onestar's whiskers twitched again. _This young cat had spirit!_

"She will make a great warrior one day.", Mistystar concluded.

"Now go and sit with Amberpaw and Crowfeather." Squirrelflight nudged her apprentice towards a small group of ThunderClan cats.

Onestar looked around. Crowfeather was here, too? He wondered whether he shouldn't have brought Nightcloud and Breezepelt. But it was too late now.

Squirrelflight turned to the small gray tabby. "Thank you for getting her down, Featherpaw."

Onestar jumped onto a low hanging branch and called for the Gathering to start.

Mistystar and Blackstar didn't have much to report. When it was Onestar's turn, he introduced Swiftpaw and Rabbitpaw as their newest apprentices, even though Swiftpaw hadn't come to the Gathering. Now Bramblestar stepped forward.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan. We have two new apprentices here today. Firepaw who trains to be a warrior and Featherpaw who is a medicine cat apprentice."

Onestar looked around. Firepaw had held her head high. Leafpool and Crowfeather were sitting next to her. Featherpaw must be sitting with Jayfeather beneath the Great Oak. He turned to look at the apprentice when he heard cats murmuring busily.

"Look at those pelts. They are identical."

"Yes, the exact same shade of gray tabby."

"Are they kin?"

"Medicine cats are forbidden to have kits."

"How come they look the same?"

Onestar knew what they meant. Featherpaw looked like a smaller version of Jayfeather. _Well they are brothers_, Onestar thought. It's not unusual for brothers to have the same pelts. Suddenly a movement caught Onestar's eye. Nightcloud and Breezepelt were heading straight for Crowfeather. He jumped down the Great Oak and walked toward them as well.

"Are they yours? The new apprentices?" Onestar heard Nightcloud mew to Crowfeather. Her voice was filled with disgust. Breezepelt drew his lips into a snarl and bared his teeth.

"Yes, they are mine and Leafpool's.", Crowfeather answered calmly.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt were hissing angrily. Onestar thought they might attack at any moment and he thrust his way between them.

"Enough. Nightcloud, Breezepelt. We are leaving. Now." He looked at his warriors sternly until they turned around and left.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this story. It makes me happy ;-)

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

Onestar led his Clan back to their camp. Nightcloud and Breezepelt still bristled from meeting Crowfeather. The brown tabby had to use all his authority to make the two black cats leave the Gathering.

"He's a traitor. And he's breaking the warrior code again.", Breezepelt mewed.

"Crowfeather has joined ThunderClan. That was his decision and you will accept that, Breezepelt.", Onestar mewed sternly. He picked up speed and the cats were running the last of the way.

Nightcloud was still furious the next morning. Onestar had made it clear to her and her son, that he will not tolerate any aggressive behavior towards Crowfeather or ThunderClan. The two cats had agreed to leave Crowfeather alone, but Onestar wasn't fully convinced. He had told Ashfoot to assign the black warriors on patrols along the RiverClan border.

xxx

A quarter moon had passed; the grass was turning brown and brittle, green-leaf was drawing to an end. Onestar was out hunting and stretching his legs. Since the last Gathering he had been restless. Ashfoot had begun to worry about him.

"I think Nightcloud and Breezepelt will obey your orders.", she had told him.

"I am not worried about that, Ashfoot. I am certain they will obey me." He hesitated. "I was thinking about Crowfeather.", he finally mewed.

He couldn't put his thoughts into words, but something about Crowfeather's behavior puzzled him. When Onestar went to the ThunderClan camp Bramblestar told him that the dark gray warrior had changed a lot. He had said it was because of Leafpool and their new kits. Now, the brown tabby had met both of Crowfeather's kits and there was something to those kits, something he couldn't describe.

Onestar's paws had taken him to the stream that was the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. He scented ThunderClan cats close-by.

"I found some, Firepaw."

Onestar saw the gray tabby cat that was Jayfeather's apprentice. The young tom was sniffing at a patch of herbs. The ginger she-cat was running toward him.

"Is this it? It smells funny."

"Jayfeather told me it's the best place for collecting watermint. Help me nip some of the stems."

Suddenly, the ginger apprentice tensed and looked across the stream. She had scented Onestar. He stepped out of his hiding place and greeted the two apprentices. He didn't mean to scare them.

"Hello, you two. You are Crowfeather's kits, aren't you?"

The two cats looked at each other, startled by his words.

"Yes, I am Firepaw and this is my brother Featherpaw. Who are you?", the ginger cat mewed.

"I am Onestar. The name suits you, Firepaw." The apprentice's eyes had widened with surprise.

"You are the WindClan leader.", Firepaw exclaimed and bowed her head. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Firepaw, are you going to help me with the watermint? And besides, he is a Clan leader; he doesn't need any cat's permission to travel through his territory.", Featherpaw said.

"I know, I was just curious."

Onestar's whiskers twitched. "You are an inquisitive cat, you will make a great warrior."

"Do you really think so? Squirrelflight said I should learn to follow orders first. She was quite upset that I climbed up the Great Oak."

"I don't think any cat has ever climbed that tree.", Onestar mewed. "Weren't you afraid?"

"No, it was too exciting. Squirrelflight told Sandstorm about it later and she and Dustpelt got really angry."

"Dustpelt and Sandstorm would never get angry at you, Firepaw.", her brother mewed, briefly looking up from his work. "They are very fond of you."

"They said I was just like Firestar. Onestar, did you know Firestar? I was named in his honor.", Firepaw said proudly.

"Yes, I knew Firestar.", Onestar paused. He hadn't thought about the former ThunderClan leader for a long time. "And I agree with your elders. You also remind me of Firestar. He would always do what he believed was right."

Firepaw looked over her shoulder to watch her brother nipping at the watermint stems.

"How are your parents?", the brown tabby asked. These cats were very talkative; maybe he could learn more about Crowfeather from them. Firepaw shifted her paws and Featherpaw busied himself with his work.

"Leafpool told us, Crowfeather was born in WindClan. Are you angry at him for leaving your Clan?"

"No, Firepaw, I wasn't angry. I think I was disappointed. At first, I didn't understand why he had left. But he seems to be happy in ThunderClan."

"Yes, he and Leafpool are sharing tongues all the time. Sandstorm said they remind her of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. But I never met Ferncloud, she died before I was born.", Firepaw told the WindClan leader. She had walked closer to the stream and sat down, neatly laying her tail over her paws.

"I am glad to hear that Crowfeather is happy. Do your Clanmates accept him in the Clan?"

"Of course, Crowfeather is a ThunderClan warrior. He is a great hunter, and Amberpaw's mentor. Amberpaw is my best friend."

"So he has his own apprentice. I see." Onestar was happy for Crowfeather.

"Firepaw, you talk like you are an elder yourself. I am done picking the watermint. Come here and help me carry it back to camp. Jayfeather will be waiting."

"Jayfeather is our brother, too. Did you know, Onestar?"

"Yes, I knew. Is he a good mentor to you, Featherpaw? He always seems a bit prickly."

Featherpaw had walked up to his sister. "Yes, I think he is a good mentor. He promised me to try hard to be a good mentor. Leafpool was worried we wouldn't get along well. But I really like him a lot. He is actually quite fun." Featherpaw nudged his sister.

"We have to go. It was nice talking to you, Onestar.", Firepaw mewed and bowed her head. Featherpaw mewed his farewell as well and the two littermates went to pick up the herbs and were gone.

Onestar watched them leave. He felt more light-hearted after his chat with Firepaw. She was a unique cat; friendly, spirited and good-humored. And she was named after Firestar. It was a good name that really suited the little apprentice.

Onestar went back to camp felling younger and more at ease than ever. Ashfoot wondered what had happened to her Clan leader to cheer him up like that, but the brown tabby wouldn't tell his deputy what had happened at the stream.

xxx

The WindClan leader had decided to give the two oldest apprentices their warrior names before the next Gathering. The young cats had trained hard and deserved it. Now their names were Grassflower and Gorseclaw. The next Gathering would be in a couple of days. He saw Sunstrike's kits coming out of the nursery with their mother. The three kits were almost old enough to be apprenticed. Onestar watched them run after pieces of moss and pouncing on each other as though they were chasing prey. Kestrelflight came back from the elders' den. The medicine cat stopped at his Clan leader's side for a moment.

"Onestar, Tornear is sick with whitecough. I have given him feverfew and will keep a close eye on him. Hopefully it won't get worse."

"Thank you, Kestrelflight. The cold season is getting close. The Clan needs to stay strong and healthy." The mottled gray tom bowed his head and went back through the tunnel that led to the medicine cat's den.

Emberfoot's hunting patrol entered the camp. They had brought back plenty of fresh-kill.

"Is the prey still running well, Emberfoot?", Onestar asked the gray tom.

"Yes, we hunted by the stream near the forest of ThunderClan. There is plenty of prey in that part of our territory.", the senior warrior answered.

xxx

The cats were returning from the Gathering. Onestar had taken the Clan's two newest warriors with him and the cats were thrilled to meet the other Clan's warriors as equals. Onestar noticed that his deputy looked worried. Something must have happened at the Gathering that disturbed her. Maybe she had heard troubling news. He would talk to her in the morning.

"Ashfoot, you have been rather quiet since last night's Gathering." Onestar had waited to talk to the gray she-cat. She had been out on a patrol earlier today. The brown tabby had told the deputy to come to his den, after she had returned to camp.

"Squirrelflight talked to me. She said that Breezepelt had led several attacks against ThunderClan in the days before the Gathering."

Onestar was shocked. He had forbidden any attacks on ThunderClan.

"She said that some of their warriors and apprentices were injured in the attacks. Their warriors recognized the cats in the attacks and Breezepelt was in all the attacks. Bramblestar thinks that Breezepelt acts on his own. Squirrelflight wanted to know if that was true.", Ashfoot continued.

"Did you tell her that I have prohibited any attacks? Breezepelt just wants his private revenche.", the brown tabby mewed.

"Yes, I told her that you had forbidden Breezepelt to provoke an attack or directly attack ThunderClan. I also told her that we will deal with this problem."

"Thank you, Ashfoot." Onestar had to deal with this situation at once before it led to an unjustified battle with ThunderClan.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks everyone for reading and supporting this story. Though I wouldn't mind a review or some comment. I really do read them.

Anyways, here is the next Chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Onestar had called for a Clan meeting. He had just finished his discussion with Ashfoot. Breezepelt had led attacks against ThunderClan without his Clan leader's permission. The brown tabby would need to make clear to every cat in his Clan that his word was law. Breezepelt sat down next to his mother and Gorseclaw. Heathertail and her mate Whiskernose were sitting beside Whitetail. Swiftpaw and Rabbitpaw took a place close to their mentors and Sunstrike had come out of the nursery, her kits huddled close to her.

"I have come to hear about several attacks from WindClan warriors against ThunderClan cats. Which one of you was involved in these attacks?", Onestar addressed his Clan sternly.

A few cats rose to their paws. Gorseclaw spoke up, "I did fight.", the young warrior mewed quietly and looked at his paws. Harespring, Weaselfur and Sedgewhisker also confessed their involvement in the attacks. Onestar noticed that Breezepelt didn't move. _He must know that he was recognized by the ThunderClan cats he attcked_, Onestar thought.

"Breezepelt, what about you?", the brown tabby directly addressed the black tom.

Breezepelt remained silent, but Sedgewhisker spoke again.

"Breezepelt said that Crowfeather had betrayed WindClan and that ThunderClan had taken him in knowing that he was a traitor. He said they deserved to be attacked." The light brown tabby she-cat looked at her paws. She seemed to be embarrassed by what she did.

"Did I authorize these attacks?" Onestar's voice rose into a yell.

Sedgewhisker shook her head.

"We are sorry that we disobeyed your orders, Onestar.", Gorseclaw mewed.

Harespring, Weaselfur and Breezepelt hadn't said anything yet.

"What about the rest of you? Do you think you can do whatever you want? You are to follow the warrior code and that is to do as your Clan leader tells you." The three toms looked at their leader and then bowed their heads.

"I will not tolerate any such selfish behavior. You will not start a battle with ThunderClan without my direct order and permission. Any cat disobeying me again will have to leave the Clan." Shocked mews erupted from some of the assembled cats. "The meeting is over."

In the days that followed, some of his Clanmates behaved strangely. Swiftpaw once came to him to ask for permission to take a piece of fresh-kill to eat. Onestar had told the brown tabby that she didn't need his permission to eat. He had only meant that no cat was allowed to attack another Clan without his permission. She could go about and train with her mentor as before. The young cat was relieved by his words.

xxx

Half a moon had passed and leaf-fall had come. The nights were becoming colder, the wind had picked up and blew more fiercely over the moorland. So far there had been no more unauthorized attacks. Onestar assumed that Bramblestar would have come to them, if Breezepelt had acted on his own again. He had sent out Heathertail with the sunhigh patrol. They should be back soon. Swiftpaw was running into camp and came straight to him. The young apprentice had been hunting with her mentor.

"Onestar, Heathertail sent me. She said Breezepelt is dead and they are bringing him to camp now.", the apprentice mewed.

Onestar wondered what had happened. How did Breezepelt die? Heathertail and Harespring carried the black tom into the camp, while Nightcloud walked beside his body and wailed for her dead son.

"What happened?", Onestar demanded. Ashfoot was running from the warriors' den and joined her leader.

"We were patrolling the ThunderClan border when we met two ThunderClan apprentices. They were collecting herbs on their territory. Breezepelt insulted them.", Heathertail told her Clan leader. Nightcloud wailed.

"They were _her_ kits. They should have died, not my son.", the black she-cat mewed.

"Then Breezepelt trespassed into ThunderClan territory and attacked the two apprentices.", the light brown tabby she-cat ignored Nightcloud's mew. "I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me. And Harespring and Nightcloud wouldn't help me.", Heathertail continued.

"Did Breezepelt harm the apprentices?", Onestar asked. The way Nightcloud reacted it must have been Firepaw and Featherpaw who they had met on the patrol.

"A ThunderClan patrol arrived while I was trying to get Breezepelt to listen to me. He killed one of their apprentices, Duskpaw."

"Breezepelt killed a ThunderClan apprentice?", Ashfoot asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Featherpaw, their medicine cat apprentice, confirmed it. Then Birchfall attacked Breezepelt and they were rolling into a boulder beside the stream. Breezepelt hid it head-first and was killed by the impact.", the brown tabby warrior continued her report.

"These filthy cats killed my son.", Nightcloud wailed.

"Nonsense, Nightcloud. I told you before that it was an accident. They rolled against the boulder. Birchfall didn't mean to kill Breezepelt.", Heathertail mewed.

"Squirrelflight was there, too. I told her I would report Breezepelt's dead as an accident. She knew that Breezepelt acted on his own and they will not hold what happened against WindClan."

"Thank you, Heathertail.", Onestar mewed. "Harespring, Nightcloud, you have disobeyed the warrior code and will be serving the elders for a moon." Harespring bowed his head acknowledging his punishment, but Nightcloud didn't seem to have listened to him.

"What about my son? We have to sit vigil for him."

"No, the Clan will not sit vigil for Breezepelt. Take his body outside and bury him. No elders need be present. He killed a cat weaker than himself in cold blood. That isn't worthy of a warrior. He didn't behave like a warrior, he doesn't deserve the burial of a warrior."

Nightcloud started wailing again as Leaftail and Sedgewhisker carried Breezepelt's body out of the camp.

Heathertail had come to Onestar. "I need to talk to you. There are a few more things that happened today. Can we talk in your den?"

Onestar led the light brown tabby she-cat into his den. "What else has happened?" he asked curiously.

"Breezepelt insulted and provoked Firepaw and Featherpaw, Crowfeather's kits. It was pure luck the ThunderClan patrol arrived or else the kits would be dead now. Nightcloud said Leafpool and Crowfeather didn't deserve to have kits. I am worried Nightcloud still tries to harm them."

"Featherpaw is a medicine cat apprentice, did Breezepelt attack him as well?" Onestar asked.

"Yes, he attacked him, too. Featherpaw told Breezepelt he was a medicine cat apprentice, but Breezepelt didn't care."

Onestar was troubled by this. Did Breezepelt really care so little about the warrior code?

"I will keep an eye on Nightcloud. If she still tries to act against Crowfeather's kits, I will chase her out of the Clan.", Onestar mewed firmly.

"There is something else.", Heathertail continued. She shifted her paws on the ground. "Featherpaw said that Leafpool and Crowfeather told them about when Crowfeather was a WindClan warrior. Apparently, the kits were confused by their father's birth.", she paused again. "These two apprentices were brave, standing up to Breezepelt. They have been apprenticed a short time ago; they are younger than mine, but have a great spirit."

"I am glad that Crowfeather's kits were not hurt. It's not their fault what happened between their father and Nightcloud."

"You are right." Heathertail bowed her head and left Onestar's den. She met Ashfoot just outside. "I think he needs you.", she mewed to the deputy.

The gray she-cat flicked her tail over the younger cat's ears and announced her presence to Onestar.

"Come in."

Ashfoot entered and found her Clan leader crouched in his nest.

"I want you to come with me to Bramblestar tomorrow morning. I want to apologize."

"Of course, I will come with you, Onestar."

xxx

Onestar and Ashfoot had reached the stream by sunhigh and waited for a ThunderClan patrol to take them to their camp. They didn't need to wait long. Ivypool and a young brown-and-cream warrior came along and escorted them to the ThunderClan camp.

"Greetings, Bramblestar. I am sorry to come here because of such sad circumstances."

The ThunderClan leader nodded and dipped his head in greeting.

"I am sorry one of my warriors has caused so much unnecessary grief.", Onestar told him. "I have punished Nightcloud and Harespring for ignoring my orders."

Ivypool was bringing the two visitors back to their territory when they saw Jayfeather and his apprentice talking in a patch of marigold.

"Please, Jayfeather. Can you give me battle training. I felt so helpless when we were attacked. I want to be able to defend myself."

"I cannot give you battle training, Featherpaw. I am blind, it doesn't work." His apprentice looked at him silently and Jayfeather ran his tail along the young cat's flank. "I'll talk to Birchfall.", the medicine cat began after a moment. "Maybe he will give you some training. Now that he doesn't have Duskpaw anymore, he has time to train you. It would also help him cope with the loss of his apprentice." Featherpaw nudged his mentor. "Listen, Featherpaw, I can't promise you anything, but I will try."

Onestar glanced at Ashfoot. "I didn't know Jayfeather had a soft spot?"

Ivypool's whiskers twitched. They had overheard the conversation. "Featherpaw is a special cat. You should see what he does with the elders."

Onestar flicked his ears. What did Ivypool say? Featherpaw is a special cat? He had felt that something was different with these two cats; Featherpaw and his sister. Now Onestar was convinced that StarClan must have their paws in the kits' destiny.

xxx

The first snow had come a few days ago and covered the moorland with a thick white layer. WindClan had three new apprentices: Sunstrike's kits had been apprenticed half a moon ago. Now Birdpaw, Nightpaw and Graypaw were training to be warriors. Yesterday, Onestar had given the older apprentices their warrior names: Swiftflight and Rabbitleap were the Clan's newest warriors. Sedgewhisker had announced that she would be having kits before new-leaf. Onestar was proud that his Clan was growing stronger but the cold weather was hard on the elders. Tornear had died two moons ago and Gorsetail had recently died of greencough.

Onestar had noticed that Nightcloud was sharing tongues with Gorseclaw very often. The young brown-and-white tom seemed to have become mates with the black she-cat. If it helped her find her peace and follow the warrior code, Onestar didn't care who her mate was.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

There are two new story follower. Thank you Sanders1800 and Warriros-Horseland-Gal for supporting this fanfic. And thanks to everyone else for reading this story.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

Many moons had passed. The cold season was long over and the grass was green again. Sedgewhisker had her kits at the end of leaf-bare and Onestar had apprenticed Stonepaw and Windpaw when they were six moons old. It was a good time for the Clan. Prey was running plentiful and the cats were well fed. Birdpaw, Nightpaw and Graypaw had been training very hard and Onestar would have loved to give the littermates their warrior names. But in early green-leaf, when the twolegs and their dogs returned to the moor land, Graypaw had been killed by one of the dogs. The gray she-cat had been chased by the vicious animal and fallen into an old fox den that had collapsed on her. Birdfeather and Nightwhisker had sat their silent vigil, which was part of the warrior ceremony, in memory of their dead sister. Yesterday, Nightcloud had announced that she expected kits again. Her mate Gorseclaw was happy to hear the news and had nuzzled the black she-cat affectionately.

Onestar had been thinking about Crowfeather's kits very often since their little chat beside the stream last leaf-bare. But they didn't have a chance to talk alone since then. Firepaw had been given her warrior name moons ago; now she was Firestorm. Onestar thought it was a good name that suited the young ginger she-cat well. She raged like a storm of fire and warmed up the hearts of every cat she met. Featherpaw had been given his full name more recently. Medicine cat apprentices are named in a ceremony at the Moonpool that only the other medicine cats witness. Jayfeather had given the small gray tabby the name Feathercloud. Onestar had watched the two gray tabby toms during Gatherings and noticed that Jayfeather really did have a soft spot for his little brother.

xxx

It was a warm and dry day. The whole of green-leaf had been rather dry. The grass had turned brown and the sheep, wholly animals that the twolegs brought to their territory, had been taken somewhere else. Onestar was glad they were gone, much earlier than in previous green-leafs. The brown tabby was walking towards the stream to get a drink. He had arranged a solid agreement with Bramblestar over the hunting grounds at the border between their territories. Except for a few small disputes it was peaceful along the border. Onestar had finished lapping at the cool water when he glimpsed ginger fur in the undergrowth. He lifted his head and watched more closely, there were a few ginger cats in ThunderClan. Onestar tasted the air and recognized Firestorm. The ginger she-cat stepped out of the forest and came closer to the stream. Her head hang low. Did something happen?

"Hello Firestorm. How is the prey running in ThunderClan?"

"Oh, hello Onestar. I didn't see you over there.", the she-cat mewed. Her spirit was unusually damped. "The prey is running well."

"Did something happen? You seem sad?" Firestorm was about to leave, but something made her change her mind. She walked closer to the stream and sat down opposite the WindClan leader.

"Squirrelflight died."

Onestar gasped. Squirrelflight was Firestar's daughter and deputy of ThunderClan. She was a brave and fierce warrior.

"I am sorry to hear this. She was your mentor, wasn't she?", the brown tabby mewed.

"Yes, she was my mentor. I owe her so much. I will miss her so much. Leafpool is badly wounded, too, but Feathercloud said that she will recover."

"Are there many wounded cats in ThunderClan?"

Firestorm eyed the WindClan leader suspiciously. "I shouldn't be talking to you." She stood up and turned around.

"I will not use this information against you, Firestorm. I promise. I am truly sorry to hear about Squirrelflight. She was a remarkable cat. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The young warrior stared at Onestar for several moments and then sat down again. _She must trust him_, the WindClan leader thought. Maybe Crowfeather had talked with his kits about his old leader.

"We were attacked by ShadowClan. I didn't fight in the battle, but Crowfeather did. He told me what happened. It was a heated battle, many cats died on both sides."

Onestar was shocked by what he heard. Dead cats on both sides?

"Squirrelflight was fighting against Rowanclaw; she was wounded badly and died later. We lost two more warriors and several are wounded. Jayfeather and Feathercloud are busy tending to them." She paused. "Blackstar died."

"Blackstar fought in the battle?", Onestar exclaimed surprised. "He was too old. What was he thinking?", the tom mewed more to himself.

"Leafpool is depressed. She blames herself for Squirrelflight's dead. And Crowfeather is torn between his duty as a warrior to serve the Clan and helping Leafpool. I don't know what to do.", the ginger she-cat confessed.

"Loosing cats that are close to one is always difficult. It helps to keep your friends close to you. You have your brothers and your parents to help you. With time, Leafpool will recover. She has Crowfeather and her kits to console her. Spend as much time with her as you can and she will be fine.", Onestar advised. "I remember Firestar once telling me how unusually close his daughters were. He told me how glad he was that they loved and respected each other so much even though they have chosen to follow different paths. That was when Leafpool was a medicine cat."

"Did you know Firestar well? Can you tell me something about him?", Firestorm asked.

"I met Firestar, well back then he was called Fireheart, when he was a young warrior. We became close friends and had stayed close friends for many moons. Even after he became Clan leader. He was a determined cat, a great leader, who always put the safety of the Clans before his own. Without him, WindClan wouldn't exist anymore. After Brokenstar had driven us out from out territory in the old forest. Did you hear about this story?"

"Yes, Graystripe told me how he and Firestar brought WindClan home." The ginger warrior turned around and saw a white tom approach her.

"I have to go back, Onestar. Thank you for listening to me and for your advice." She rose to her paws and bowed her head to the brown tabby. The white tom stood beside her and pressed his muzzle into her shoulder.

"I have been wondering where you went. Let's go hunt."

Firestorm pressed her pelt against the tom and nodded and the two cats vanished into the forest. Onestar wondered whether they were mates. They behaved like mates. He turned around and went back to his camp. He had enjoyed talking to the ginger she-cat, but what she told him disturbed him. Blackstar had died. Rowanclaw would be the new leader of ShadowClan, he thought. Unless, the ginger tom had been killed, too; but Firestorm hadn't mentioned it. Onestar wondered who the new ThunderClan deputy was. He would find out at the next Gathering.

xxx

The cold season had come and gone again. It was a hard season for WindClan. They had greencough in camp for almost a whole moon. Whitetail and Stonepaw were to first cats who had died. Rabbitleap and Owlwhisker had been sick for a long time, and in the end Kestrelflight couldn't help them. Onestar had lost one of his lives to the sickness as well. Nightcloud had had her kits, two black she-kits at the beginning of leaf-bare. But one of her kits was claimed by the deadly sickness. Blackkit, her surviving daughter, would be apprenticed soon. The little kit had told her mother that she wanted to train as a medicine cat apprentice. Nightcloud was outraged. She told her kit, that she had to become a warrior. But Blackkit was determined to become Kestrelflight's apprentice. The mottled gray tom had already given his consent to be the black kit's mentor. He was happy to have found an apprentice. When the snow was still high, Jayfeather and Feathercloud, the ThunderClan medicine cats, had visited the camp to exchange some herbs. Blackkit had asked Feathercloud all about what it was like to be a medicine cat apprentice. It was time the she-kit was apprenticed. Swallowtail had moved to the nursery again, expecting her second litter. The Clan's nursery was small and the dark gray she-cat preferred to have it to herself.

At the end of leaf-bare, Onestar had to appoint a new deputy. Ashfoot had gotten very sick during the cold season and had asked to retire. The gray she-cat had served her Clan and Onestar for countless moons. He had appointed Heathertail as new deputy. Onestar trusted the brown tabby she-cat with his life and she was popular in the Clan.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Welcome jayleaf1 to the growing number of people who have favored this story! This chapter took a long time to write and I'm still not really happy with it. It gets extremely complicated to write something with so many time gaps. I hope you like it, though.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

It was Windtail's first Gathering as a warrior. The young ginger tom had to train longer than most apprentices, because had been injured badly in the first warm weather. Kestrelflight had been able to cure the apprentice, but he had to stay in the medicine den for over a moon. Now it was green-leaf. Today's Gathering would also the first one for Blackpaw. Nightcloud had postponed her daughter's naming ceremony for moons. The black queen had hoped she could change her kit's mind. But Blackpaw was determined to become Kestrelflight's apprentice. Gorseclaw had a big fight with his mate about Blackpaw's apprenticeship. The brown-and-white tom wanted his daughter to be apprenticed, and if she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice then it was fine with him. They had stopped being mates and Gorseclaw wouldn't talk to Nightcloud anymore. Blackpaw was troubled by her parents' quarrel, but she was happy to learn everything Kestrelflight knew.

There had been many changes in the other Clans, too. Mistystar, the RiverClan leader had died and Reedstar was their leader now. RiverClan also had a new medicine cat. After Mothwing's dead, Willowshine was their medicine cat. And Shadepelt, the young ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice had to take over Littlecloud's position after the old tom died in the cold season.

Onestar was looking forward to all Gatherings since new-leaf. Firestorm had told him that she and Snowstorm had become mates. The ginger ThunderClan cat told him she wanted to have kits. Now the brown tabby was waiting for Firestorm to announce that she expected kits. Onestar had to wait many moons. He had met Firestorm at the stream a few days after a Gathering. She had told him, she would have kits in leaf-bare.

"The whole Clan is happy for me, except for Feathercloud. He is worried because I will be kitting in the cold season.", Firestorm had told the WindClan tom. Her mew was light-hearted again and her whiskers twitched.

"He is your brother. Of course, he will be worried about you."

"But I know I will be fine. Snowstorm will be a great father. He is always tending to me, he is brave and friendly. He is a great cat.", the ginger she-cat mewed affectionately.

"You picked your mate well, Firestorm. But make sure that you do get enough rest."

"Are you worried about me, too, Onestar?", Firestorm purred. "Don't worry, I will be fine."

The cold season had come late this year. There was very little snow so far and the Clan was still well fed. Nightcloud had died of greencough a few moons ago and Harespring had been killed in a collapsed badger's den. The brown-and-white tom had chased a rabbit beneath ground when the earth gave way and buried him. But WindClan was doing well. Swallowtail's second litter had been apprenticed recently; Ashpaw and Sootpaw were training with their mentors Furzepelt and Nightwhisker. Sunstrike had kittened three days ago and her two kits were healthy and strong. The tortoiseshell queen would be raining her second litter.

Onestar had been waiting for Bramblestar to announce Firestorm's kits at a Gathering, but the ThunderClan leader hadn't said anything yet. Onestar wondered whether he should ask the dark tabby tom about her kits. He hoped her kitting went well. Onestar remembered the last time he had seen Firestorm. Her belly was swollen and she told him, she would move to the nursery soon. That was over a moon ago.

Onestar went to the nursery to see Sunstrike's two kits, Whitekit and Weaselkit. They were the first kits that Blackpaw helped bring into the world. The black she-cat had been excited to witness a kitting and now she was in the nursery all the time to make sure the kits were healthy and had enough milk to drink. Kestrelflight had scolded his apprentice. She needed to check on the elders, too. Webfoot had complained about a sore throat.

A quarter moon had passed. Sunstrike's kits were growing well and Grassflower had announced that she expected kits. The pale gray she-cat was expecting her first litter and her mate Nightwhisker was overjoyed. Sootpaw and Webfoot had died when sickness struck the camp again. The apprentice had looked after the sick elder and must have caught the sickness that way. Onestar had lost a life, too. Blackpaw was devastated to loose her Clanmates.

"Cats may die, but there is always new life coming into the Clan." Kestrelflight told her.

Onestar was leading his warrior to the island for the Gathering. Snow had been falling for the last two days. It seemed like the cold season still meant to threaten the cats. During the warmer weather, Onestar didn't feel his old joints ache, but now that the snow had come he felt like an elder. He had decided to take Leaftail, Whiskernose, Boulderfur, Gorseclaw, Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot. It was a rather small group of cats that would represent WindClan. They had only one apprentice in the Clan and Ashpaw and her mentor Furzepelt would be going to every Gathering until Sunstrike's kits were apprenticed.

They made it to the island and discovered that the other Clans were already there. Onestar and Heathertail walked to the Great Oak and the brown tabby watched the deputies sitting beneath the tree. ThunderClan had a new deputy. Birchfall had been killed by a badger and now Lionblaze was their deputy. The golden tabby tom was one of Crowfeather's kits. He looked confident among the other deputies. Reedstar had called for the Gathering to start. The black RiverClan tom had no news to share with them. Onestar had announced Sunstrike's kits and the dead of Webfoot. Now it was Bramblestar's turn.

"I don't have much to report. The prey is running well and ThunderClan is well fed. Firestorm had had three healthy kits."

Onestar's ears twitched. Firestorm had three healthy kits.

xxx

The rather mild leaf-bare had left the Clan stronger than ever before. But Onestar was growing old. Even the mild leaf-bare had left him weak and sickly. Weaselfur had joined Ashfoot in the elders' den. The ginger tom wasn't fast enough to catch prey after he had injured a paw and was now limping.

Sunstrike's kits were growing fast and Grassflower had kittened three healthy kits. The nursery was crowded. The nights were getting warmer again and the kits would be playing outside often. The warm season had come and promised to bring plenty of prey. The twolegs hadn't brought any sheep to the moors. Perhaps the drought of last green-leaf taught them to find better feeding grounds for their animals. Swiftflight had announced that she would be having kits soon, too. Emberfoot, her mate, was thrilled by the news and a moon later, the brown tabby queen had born two kits, Eaglekit and Hawkkit. On a beautiful day that had been pleasantly warm, Birdfeather had announced that she expected kits. The nursery was already cramped with three nursing queens and their kits. Sunstrike's kits were almost old enough to be apprenticed. Onestar told the tortoiseshell queen that her kits would be apprenticed when Birdfeather decided to move to the nursery, whether or not Whitekit and Weaselkit were six moons old. Kestrelflight had been very busy looking after the queens and kits, and tending to the elders and warriors that would wrench a paw while hunting. The mottled gray tom had given Blackpaw her full medicine cat name, so that the young cat could work more independently. Now she was called Blackpelt.

Onestar was waiting for Firestorm's kits to be apprenticed and to meet them. Her kits were about the same age as Sunstrike's kits and Whitekit and Weaselkit were almost old enough to be given their apprentice names. Half a moon ago, Onestar had met Firestorm beside the stream.

"Sitting in the nursery all day is tiresome. I had to stretch my legs. Whitewing and Ambercloud are watching my kits.", she had told him. Onestar knew that both queens had kittened after Firestorm.

"Tell me about your kits. Bramblestar said you had three kits."

"Yes, I have three kits, one tom and two she-kits. They are adorable. The tom's name is Stormkit. He has a white pelt like Snowstorm. The two she-kits are Crowkit and Leafkit."

Onestar's whiskers twitched. "You named your kits after your parents?", he asked Firestorm.

"Yes, I love my parents. Crowkit has a black pelt; she looks almost like Crowfeather and Leafkit has a lovely white-and-ginger pelt. They will be apprenticed soon and then I'll introduce you to them."

"I am looking forward to it.", the brown tabby mewed.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

At jayleaf1:Thanks for being the first to write a review. I was afraid no-one would ever write one. So again, many thanks.

Now here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Onestar felt old and fragile. He had lost two lives to sickness since the cold season. Now he was on his last life. He had told Heathertail that she would become Clan leader soon, perhaps even before leaf-bare. The nights were already getting chilly again and the cold weather drew into his bones. He had whitecough again half a moon ago and Kestrelflight was worried about his leader. But Onestar recovered and now he was well enough to name new apprentices. Sunstrike's kits have been waiting to begin their warrior training. The kits had slept in the apprentice's den since Birdfeather moved to the nursery and now Whitepaw and Weaselpaw were training with their mentors. Onestar had decided to give Ashtail her first apprentice, even though she had been a warrior for less than a moon. The young dark brown tabby she-cat was an excellent hunter and Onestar hoped that Weaselpaw, her apprentice, would take after her mentor. Weaselpaw's brother Whitepaw was mentored by Emberfoot, who was one of the Clan's senior warriors. The gray tom would see to it that Weaselpaw's training would go well, too.

Tomorrow would be another Gathering. Onestar was glad they didn't have to travel very far to reach the island where the four Clans met. He knew he would be joining StarClan soon. Heathertail had her Clan leader lean on her while they walked to the island. The cats had left earlier than usual to give Onestar time to recover before crossing the tree-bridge that spanned between the territories and the small island. The brown tabby walked right to the Great Oak but Firestorm intercepted him.

"Oh, it's good to see you here, Onestar. I was worried you wouldn't come. Feathercloud said you were ill.", the ginger she-cat greeted her friend.

"Hello, Firestorm. I am an old cat and I get sick often. I think I will join StarClan before long.", Onestar croaked.

"My kits are here. Bramblestar has given them their apprentice names a few days ago. I wanted to introduce you to them."

"I would love that. Where are they?"

"They are waiting behind that bush. Can you walk that far?", Firestorm mewed concerned.

Onestar let out a croaky purr. "I came here all the way from WindClan. I think I can walk a little further."

Firestorm led the old tom to a small hazel bush where three young cats were sitting. They turned their heads when their mother returned.

"Kits, this is Onestar. He is a special friend of mine."

"The WindClan leader?", a black she-cat asked surprised.

"Be nice Crowpaw. I'll explain to you later.", Firestorm rebuked her daughter. "Onestar these are my kits: Stormpaw, Crowpaw and Leafpaw." She pointed in turn to a white tom with a pale ginger tail, a black she-cat and a ginger-and-white she-cat. The apprentices bowed their heads in greeting.

"You really do have lovely kits, Firestorm. Who are their mentors?"

"Mine is Stonetail.", Stormpaw mewed.

"He is young, but a great warrior.", Onestar remarked. Stormpaw's eyes shone as the WindClan leader praised his mentor.

"My mentor is Rainheart. She is great." Leafpaw mewed. She nudged her sister to say something.

"He is the leader of a different Clan. Why are we talking to him at all?", the black apprentice whispered to her sister.

"Her mentor is Berrynose.", Stormpaw said. "Crowpaw isn't usually so rude. What is your problem?", the white tom turned to his sister.

"That is the WindClan leader. Why are we talking to him here, behind some bushes?", Crowpaw said.

"Onestar and I met when I was an apprentice. We've been friends since then. He wanted to meet you. That's all.", Firestorm told her daughter. "And it is never wrong to get to know cats from different Clans. That's what Gatherings are for."

"Something tells me you will be a great warrior, Crowpaw. You remind me of your mother.", Onestar rasped. "How is Crowfeather?"

"He is fine. He has become the best hunter in the Clan. Feathercloud said that even Dustpelt doesn't find any fault in him anymore.", Firestorm mewed.

"Why would Dustpelt have something against Crowfeather?", Crowpaw asked confused.

"Crowfeather was born in WindClan. Dustpelt didn't approve of him joining ThunderClan. But it was Bramblestar's decision.", the ginger warrior explained.

Suddenly the hazel bush moved and Heathertail slipped through. The brown tabby she-cat looked surprised at the assembled ThunderClan cats.

"Onestar, what are you doing here?", she asked her Clan leader.

"I was talking to Firestorm and her kits. Does the Gathering start?"

"Well, if you get to the Great Oak, it will start."

The WindClan cats were leaving. "Goodbye, Firestorm.", Onestar called over his shoulder.

Beside him, Heathertail's fur bristled, but she didn't say anything. Onestar made it to the Great Oak and the Gathering began.

When the Gathering was over, Onestar painfully jumped down the branch he had sat on and led his Clan back to their camp. The brown tabby tom had to lean on Heathertail's shoulder again. Onestar was exhausted when he reached his den. Kestrelflight and Blackpelt were looking after him. The medicine cat had brought him some strengthening herbs and crouched beside his leader in case the old tom needed him.

xxx

Onestar woke up late the next morning. He stepped out of his den and saw Heathertail talking to Emberfoot and Nightwhisker. His deputy had seen to the patrols and had organized hunting parties. His Clan would be safe with her. The brown tabby she-cat saw Onestar leave his den and walked towards him.

"Are you feeling well enough to leave your den? It was a long journey last night."

"I am better. Kestrelflight has been looking after me.", Onestar mewed and started to walk forward. Heathertail stood in his way.

"I need to talk with you, Onestar. Let's go back to your den." The old cat looked at his deputy questionably, but turned around to go back to his den.

"What do you want to talk about?", he asked his deputy when they were alone.

"I have been wondering about you and those ThunderClan cats. The ones I saw you talking to yesterday. In secret."

"Those cats were Firestorm and her kits, they were recently apprenticed and she introduced me to them. There was nothing secretive about us meeting.", Onestar defended himself.

"You seemed very close to her. What is going on between you two? Those aren't your kits, are they?" Heathertail was worried.

"Nonsense. They aren't my kits. Firestorm and I are just friends. It's not against the warrior code to have friends." Onestar couldn't believe that Heathertail thought he had kits with Firestorm.

"It is, if they are from a different Clan."

Onestar took a deep breath and settled more comfortably into his nest.

"You were born by the lake, Heathertail. You don't know how I was like before I became Clan leader. Sit down." He pointed with his tail for his deputy to make herself comfortable.

"When I was a young warrior I met Firestar, well he was a warrior back then by the name of Fireheart. We liked each other and developed a deep friendship. Then Fireheart became deputy and Clan leader, but we were still close friends. We shared ideas and I liked Firestar's way of leading his Clan. He was a gentle and wise leader, who always thought of the weak first. It was difficult to believe he was born a kittypet. He was a great leader and I admired him. Then I became Clan leader myself. During my naming ceremony at the Moonpool, Deadfoot, one of our previous deputies, told me I had to follow my own path. I had to separate from Firestar. It was a high prize to pay for becoming Clan leader."

Heathertail looked at her leader, her eyes were clouded by a memory that seemed long forgotten.

"Then I met Firestorm. The first time a saw her she was a kit."

"She is Crowfeather's kit, isn't she?"

"Yes, Leafpool named her after her father, Firestar. And she reminded me of Firestar. She looks like him and her character is like his. Firestorm will tell you the truth whether you want to hear it or not. She does what she believes is right, even if it means breaking the warrior code. I felt like talking to Firestar again."

"She is a different cat. You don't do her right by treating her like your old friend.", Heathertail put in.

"I know. She is brighter and more warm-hearted than Firestar. I think StarClan have sent her to me."

"What?", the brown she-cat exclaimed.

"I think StarClan have sent Firestorm to me. I have led my Clan for many moons and I have led them well. I paid a high prize for this and when Firestar died, something of me died as well. I feel alive again with Firestorm. She had brought me peace."

Heathertail watched Onestar closely. He really did seem more at peace. She tried to remember her Clan leader when Firestar was still alive. Onestar had been short-tempered and angry. He had become more relaxed and easy-going, but she thought it was due to his old age. Perhaps it was because of the ThunderClan warrior.

"Does Firestorm know this?"

"Yes, I told her. She said she likes me and doesn't care why we are friends. She understands that we are from different Clans and what this truly means. But we are friends and we never betrayed each others confidence."

"You two shared secrets?", Heathertail's mew was high pitched.

"Nothing important. She told about her life in the Clan, about her family, her mate and kits. I told her about me; she knows I am on my last life. That's why she brought her kits to meet me. Firestorm said she will miss me when I am gone."

"You never said anything about this."

"I told you: I never betrayed her confidence. We don't do any harm by being friends.", Onestar mewed. He sounded tired.

"I'll better let you rest. I won't ask you about Firestorm again." Heathertail left the den and went back to do her duties. Onestar watched her go. He briefly wondered whether he shouldn't have told her about Firestorm, but he trusted her. She was his deputy.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	10. Epilog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for the suggestion of the summary jayleaf1. Maybe I'll use it. I have to think about it a bit.

Okay, so here is the last Chapter of Onestar's redemption. Thanks to everyone who has followed the story. Enjoy! And don't forget to review.

* * *

Onestar was running over lush open grounds. The air was warm and prey was plentiful; he was in StarClan. He had been there to give Heatherstar one of her nine lives and now he enjoyed the quiet and peace of StarClan's hunting grounds. Shortly after joining StarClan, he had met his old friend Firestar. The ginger tom had welcomed him. He told him that he had watched him and Firestorm.

"She is a lovely cat and I am glad that Leafpool has found happiness in her life.", the flame-colored tom had told him.

"At first I was upset that Crowfeather left WindClan to be with Leafpool, but look at their kits." Onestar replied.

"Ah, Leafpool's kits. They all have special destinies.", Firestar mewed. There was wisdom in his mew.

"What do you mean?", Onestar asked.

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather were destined to save the Clans when we were threatened by the Dark Forest, and Firestorm and Feathercloud have healing powers beyond anything of any ordinary medicine cat.", Firestar explained.

"They are more powerful than any ordinary medicine cat?", the brown tabby tom echoed.

"You should understand, Onestar. Firestorm has healed your wounds, Kestrelflight didn't even know you had." A flicker ran through the ginger tom's eyes.

"You know about that?", Onestar panicked.

"Yes." Firestar mewed calmly.

"We could not remain friends after I became Clan leader. I had to stand alone."

"I know, Onestar. You were a great leader."

"I made so many mistakes."

"No cat is perfect. I made a lot of mistakes, too."

"That is all in the past." Onestar shifted his paws on the soft ground. "Can we be friends again?"

"Of course. We are no Clan leaders anymore, just ordinary StarClan warriors."

* * *

_The end. The next chapter is allegiances._


	11. Allegiances

**Hello everyone. Here is the last Chapter of Onestar's redemption. It's basically just the allegiances of WindClan that I used throughout the story and some description of the cats. I have also come up with warrior names of the current apprentices and kits that are listed under "future warriors". If you want to use them for your own fanfics you're free to do so.  
**

**WindClan**

Leader:

Heatherstar- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws, Mentor to Whitepaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom, apprentice: Blackpelt- pure black she-cat

Warriors:

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose- light brown tom, Mentor to Mudpaw

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Gorseclaw- brown-and-white tom, Mentor to Darkpaw

Grassflower- pale gray she-cat

Nightwhisker- dark gray tom

Windtail- ginger tabby tom, Mentor to Dustpaw

Ashtail- dark brown tabby she-cat with gray paws, Mentor to Weaselpaw

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- white tom with green eyes

Weaselpaw- tortoiseshell and gray she-cat

Mudpaw- dark gray she-cat

Dustpaw- pale gray she-cat with darker stripes

Darkpaw- dark gray tom with black paws

Queens:

Swiftflight- brown tabby she-cat (mother of Emberfoot's kits: Eaglekit- pale ginger tom and Hawkkit- dark brown tabby she-kit)

Birdfeather- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Windtail's kits: Thistelkit- ginger tom, Heatherkit- ginger-and-white tom and Puddlekit- gray-and-brown she-kit)

Elders:

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws, retired early due to permanent limping

Future warriors:

Whitepelt- white tom with green eyes

Weaselleap- tortoiseshell and gray she-cat

Mudtail- dark gray she-cat

Dustflower- pale gray she-cat with darker stripes

Darkfoot- dark gray tom with black paws

Eagleflight- pale ginger tom

Hawkfeather- dark brown tabby she-cat

Thisteltail- ginger tom

Heatherfoot- ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

* * *

Please feel free to use these cats for your own stories.


End file.
